


Then that time I went and said goodbye

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #26: HideA late night visit announces departures.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Then that time I went and said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Same verse as yesterday’s prompt, but they are older.

Sansa laid in bed, fiddling with her phone. It was late, some time past ten, and she could not sleep. Earlier today Cor sent her a text to stay up late, and curious, she obliged. She had asked him why but he hadn’t given her a response, besides a winking emoji.

Huffing out a breath of annoyance, she swung her legs off her bed, giving lady a few pets from where she laid on the ground. Not knowing how long it would take for him to call, she padded over to her desk, deciding to flip through her university brochure again.

It took months of arguing with her parents that she wanted to study Fashion and Design as her major instead of Business like they planned for her. To the point where there were a few screaming matches which led to Sansa staying at Jeyne’s for a week after each of them.

Finally though, after airing out a lot of insecurities and buried frustrations, they came to a compromise. She could study fashion as she hoped, but take business as her minor. Sansa didn’t know why they insisted on her studying it when she wasn’t even going to take over the family company. That was Robb’s future not her’s. But if it stopped them arguing, she would do it.

Sansa just got through rereading the first page, eyes glazing over familiar words, when her phone buzzed from her bed. Scrambling out of her desk seat, she snatched it up and looked at the message.

‘ _Go to the balcony._ ’

Letting out a sigh filled with exasperated fondness, she tossed her phone back onto the bed and moved over to her balcony doors.

Pushing aside the curtains, she didn’t spot him on the actual balcony, so opening the doors, Sansa walked out into the night air. It was summer time, so only a soft chill was in the air, and cold never really affected her. In her shorts and tank top, she revelled in the cool breeze that brushed at her loose hair.

Leaning her hands on the balcony, Sansa looked down and spotted her boyfriend. Standing in a black shirt and jeans, blending in well with the shadows, Sansa rose an eyebrow at his cheeky wave.

“You’re an idiot.” She spoke softly down at him, and he just shrugged back, “I’m _your_ idiot though.”

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for him to come up, and he did so with familiarity. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s snuck into her room, but he was always courteous enough to at least _ask_ and wait for her okay.

With barely any exhaustion in his breath, he pulled himself up the stone railing, and leant in for a kiss, to which she gladly returned. It was only brief because she needed to step back to give him room to come fully over the railing.

“My dad will kill you if he finds you here.” She hissed.

“ _Eh_ , he could try.”

Forcing back her smile, she crossed her arms, watching as he made himself comfortable on the stone wall. “Now, what did you need?”

His playful demeanour faded, and a furrow in his brow became more pronounced. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

_“What!?”_ She exclaimed, then quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

His lips quirked in amusement, and reached out for hand, explaining, “I’m joining the military. I head the basics in the morning.”

Drawing her hand from her mouth, she both of them to hold tight to Cor, asking, almost pleading, “So soon?”

He drew her into a tight hug, and she held him close, feeling the low vibrations from his chest as he spoke, “It will take a year or so of training, and then I would get deployed probably soon after that.”

“Oh.” Sansa breathed.

She knew this was something he had been wanting to do for years, and they’ve talked about itin depth. But to know it was finally happening? She could feel her heart break at him leaving her.

“I wanted to ask if you would marry me?”

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she slowly pulled away from the embrace, looking up at him, stunned. “ _Cor_...” she didn’t know how to reply. She wanted to scream ‘ _yes_ ’, because god did she want to marry this man. But she knew that military families moved around so much, and she has her education to think about. As she bite her lip, trying to find a good answer, he must have realised her dilemma, and quickly reassured her.

“Not now! Cause like, I know you have your university, and I can spend those four years just getting the hang of everything, maybe get a tour under my belt, and then, after that...” He trailed off with hope in his eyes, and she let out a soft sigh.

“So around four years, huh.” She whispered rhetorically.

Licking his lips, he nodded, “Yeah.”

And this close, Sansa can see how nervous he was asking that question. The tension in his lips was an obvious sign. Hand coming up, she ran her fingers through his short hair and murmured, “I think I can wait that long.”

His face lit up with joy, her own grin reflecting that same emotion, but as he went to speak a knock at her bedroom door had them both freezing. Her eyes widened with fear and she hissed, “ _Hide_!”

And then ran back into her room, looking around in a panic to figure how to act natural, before throwing herself to the ground with a thump. The noise and movement had Lady eagerly trotting over, thinking they were playing. She wheezed as the furry body pounced onto her stomach and it was actually a perfect excuse because Sansa had to shove the dogs muzzle away from lickingher face to call out, “Come in!”

It was her father.

He peeked inside, a frown on his face. “Were you talking to someone?”

Blinking as if confused by the question, she continued to shove at her dog’s face, “Nope! Just playing with Lady!” It came out breathless, her lungs slowly being crushed.

He gave a glance around but nodded, and their was amusement in his eyes as he watched her struggle with the dog. “Alright. Don’t stay up too late, you’ve got a long drive a head of you.”

With a strained smile, she nodded from her place on the floor. “I won’t!”

His stern face crinkled, softening, “Night Sansa. Oh, and remember to close those doors before bed.” He then gestured his head to the balcony and her heart leapt to her throat even though he made no move to it.

“I know dad. Good night.”

The door shut after her reply, and Sansa thumped her head back onto the floor, trying to calm her panicking heart. “You are so lucky.” She muttered, eyes closed, and hands dug into Lady’s fur.

Soft, near silent foot steps, made their way from the balcony into her room. The weight of Lady then left her, and Sansa greedily wheezed in air, as she felt movement settle down on her right. And when she cracked her eyes back open, sure enough Cor was laying next to her, head propped up on his hand.

“I think I will definitely miss our late night meetings.” He whispered softly to her, other hand coming over to play with her loose hair.

Eyes soft, she teased, “Of course you will. You get off on breaking rules.”

Then he let out a sigh of long-suffering, and looked down at his hand, “Just me and my hand for the next four years.”

With a groan, she pushed his face away as he tried to lean in for a kiss, “Ugh _gross_ , Cor.” But gave up anyways, not wanting to miss a kiss when they were becoming numbered by the minute. Sansa sighed softly into his lips, hands coming up to caress his jawline and thread her fingers through his hair.

She felt how his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and his warm fingers danced up the side of her body. He had managed to get his hand under her shirt in manoeuvring her closer to him, and she felt goosebumps shiver to the surface at his touch.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, relaxed and enjoying one another’s presence before he pulled away. Starring up into his storm like eyes, she asked gently, “How does your dad feel about this?”

Raising an eyebrow, he asked for clarification, “Which one? Gil is _delighted_ that I’m joining. Well, as delighted as that man can get.” He tacked on and Sansa huffed a breath of laughter.

“And Ardyn?”

Smirking, Cor replied, “He is disappointed that I’m joining the government instead of fighting the government.”

“He would be.” She snorted, thinking about that eccentric man.

When Sansa and Cor were both eleven, he disappeared from class for at least half a year. Sansa was worried sick, going to his house and only finding it empty. She had begged her parents for answers, pleading, wanting to know what happened to her close friend. They only replied that he moved away, but she knew they weren’t telling her everything.

But no matter how much she tried to weasel the answers out of them, their lips stayed firmly shut. Sansa didn’t realise until years later that it was pity in their eyes whenever she asked about Cor.

And then, when the new school year rolled around, he had returned. Sansa was ecstatic, going as far as running up to him when she saw him before the bell and hugging him close. Always a tearful girl, she cried out with relief that he was back as he firmly returned the embrace.

He at least gave answers on where he had been, though it was still very much kept close to his chest. All she knew was that he had left his dad, who Sansa knew wasn’t a nice man. She didn’t like his cold looks whenever she saw him. Cor had apparently been moved into a new home, with new parents.

And looking at the lack of bruises on his arms, now comfortably wearing short sleeves, she didn’t ask for more information. As long as he was safe and happy that’s all that mattered to her. It wasn’t until years later, both in their teens and dating one another, that he told her everything.

Her appreciation for his quirky new dads rose higher with the knowledge that they saved him and loved him so much, enough to move back to his home town so he could return to his friends.

Mournfully, she checked the time on his phone, having snagged it from his pocket, and rolled out from under his body. “It would be best if you head back now.”

He nodded, longing in his expression as he stood up and taking the phone back, Sansa following behind after him. Walking back to the balcony, he tossed one leg over the stone wall, and pulled her back into his body.

Where the previous kiss was slow and languid, this one was hurried with a fit of desperation. Sansa shivered at the way he dominated her mouth and could feels tears pricking at her eyes, as she held on tight to his body.

She tried to memorising everything about his kiss, knowing it would be a long time before she would feel them again.


End file.
